Angel's fly, Princesses fall
by Mealyna
Summary: Naomi just wants to fulfill what her lords tell her and finally rest. This isn't possible though, considering what she has to go through at her new school. DONE! Jaden/OC OC/OC
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: not own the following; the whole Gx Series.

Warning: (besides never feed me sprite and Cheeze its at ohhhh 3:ooam?) Character OOCness. Lemon in later chapter... I think... and maybe char death. Ohh and swearing. Don't like? Don't read.

" A new transfer?"

Naomi barley heard Chrissie over the loud roar of her laptop screeching out Avril Lavigne. When she did she lifted clear sea foam green eyes and smiled a wry smile. "Hey, ya can't keep an old dog from learning a good new trick... couldja?"

"Yes, but," Chrissie gave an unflattering frown and her dark eyes glistened. "This trick you won't necessarily need and with everyone doing it nowadays well honey it won't be much a break in your life."

Naomi sighed and lifted her head. The window was open and cool air filtered through and ruffled her short blood red hair. It teased her short ends and she smiled at its mischievous ways. Frowned when it became cold and rippled across her shirt.

"Chrissie, you're my long time friend and my lawyer." Naomi sighed. "You're job is, and for now, to help me with my transfers. Not to question them and to---"

Naomi stopped briefly and silently gripped her stomach. A black haired young woman entered the room. Her blue eyes were sad and she merely stared at Naomi who gave a weakened smile. God she hated disappointing anyone of _them. _It tore through her ten fold than what it did to them. She knew they didn't do it to her purposefully but hey, something's just stung a little more than others.

"Mellie." Naomi grinned ruefully. "Madera's orders."

Melissa, the raven haired with the soulful blue eyes, whirled away from the pair, her dark hair flying about her shoulders. Her anger was apparent by the dark, sudden slash in her normally innocent eyes. She disagreed very much with a certain teal haired, black eyed, ancient man that was Naomi's guardian. Though she couldn't say much, she could express her displeasure with the man with out having to say a word. With a final angry glance that spelt death for the next whom looked at her funny she stalked off to the kitchens.

Chrissie sighed and tucked her own long chocolate hair behind an ear and observed Naomi. Gods all mighty, the red headed beauty hated disappointing anyone of them. Hated seeing on of them unhappy. Her eyes would get sad first, the deep-sea foam green going dull and faded. Then her hair wouldn't lie still on her head, bright red locks shifting on her head. Her shoulders would slump forward and she didn't exert that strange, otherworldliness confidence. And Chrissie often got angry with her for always worrying over them. The poor girl had seen so much in her life, had so many things done wrong to her, she should take a day to indulge in herself but no. The eldest of the bunch was just too stubborn.

"Looks like your Sanity becomes a little insane every time you get a transfer." Chrissie suggested quietly.

Naomi gave her a tired look that made Chrissie sit up straighter like a young little schoolgirl on her first detention. Never, not once on her life, had Naomi ever exerted that she had an emotion such as tiredness to her.

"You'll get me that transfer then?" she asked with such soft-spoken voice.

Chrissie mentally sighed. The girl was determined. But maybe her being a princess did that to her.

"I'll see what I can do honey."

Naomi nodded her red head and returned to her small laptop and hit the replay button on her favorite song.

Naomi sucked in a deep breathe and hoped from the bottom of her, umm, nine hearts that Madera wasn't about to set her up with anyone from her past again. Especially not a certain brunette with the most annoyingly cute way if being flamboyant yet masculine at the same time. The wind blowing at her back told her otherwise.

"Oh damn Madera." She muttered.

(All right... where's my coffee. I apologize for this chapter it was very dry... again I don't Gx series Review... I accept flames. Have a good...ah glances at clock...morning... wow si this chapter is revised.


	2. HIM!

* * *

(hey yall your favorite empathic angel here!!! once again here to bring you the story of the misdeeds of my mind!!)

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own YGO GX...nor do I own just a girl by the loverly Gwen stefani.

Warning: Same as the first...this time... it's sugar and comedy central you shouldnt let me at.

* * *

Naomi Stared open mouthed at the school before her. The professor, err, doctor next to her prattled on about something...Alll she could think about when staring at him was; _"That's a he???"_

"Now there are three dormotories in which you could be placed depending on your examine scores. Are you listening Parker?" He said coldly, and Naomi got the niggling suspicion that he didn't like her.

"err...yeah Doc. I gotcha." She said nodding her head enthusiastically. Ehh, this wouldn't be ther first time a teacher didn't like her. What with her obvious disregaurd for school rules. Such as school uniforms. She hated them and wore them wrong. Proven by the red blazer tied haphazerdly around her waist, her hair an unkempt mess and the shoes representing her placement? Gone. she always walked barefoot, hey no pain no gain.

He took in her appearence with a frown. "Welll, off with you then! Get to your dorm now!" It came out in a slight caw and Naomi fought the urge to click her heels together and salute.

She knew where her dorm was. No need for a stinking map. "All I really need to do is follow that idots aura," she grumbled, shoving her red hair from the nape o her neck. "no use for this." She tossed the map aside and strode down to the shorline. It looked like a cottage to her. Cute and quaint. Several students stood around on the ground. One she knew by feeling and aura. The others...she didn't know at all, and if they were friends with that asshole she wasn't going anywhere near them. But then...they were blocking her path, she'd talk to the concieted just this once.

They were laughing when she walked up to them. they stooped as they saw her. One wore a scowl that reminded her an awful lot of the first time she met Chrissy. _'Ohh noo, not another one!'_ She thought as she plastered a smile on her face. A teal haired one stepped slightly closer to...fuck.

Jaden smiled at her, that contented, man of the world smile that made her want to stick a knife in him. She glanced at him. Though...he looked good. Messy warm chocolate hair slightly longer than years ago. Leaner, seemingly stronger. More...male than last time.

"Ahem..." she coughed and their eyes seemed to rest on her expectantly. "um I was wondering if you could direct me to---"

"Ya got a transfer HERE Nao?" Jaden smirked at her. "Didn't think you wnated to come."

Naomi sighed in despair. There goes her nice girl impression. "Shove it _mockingbird._"

He silenced at once...he didn't like being called that and she knew it.

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights_

"Ohhhhhh!! Little Naomi grew up no?"

She wanted to tear into him, slice him. Dice him. Rip out his entrails and feed it to the wittle birdies. But in current company, now thourghaly confused, brining in the old threats were not the greatest idea she had. So she took his verbally abuse...or what she expected as verbal abuse.

_Oh...I've had it up to here!  
The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear_

"Slifer huh? Didn't expect the great-----"

"I choose it you ass!!!!!" She finally snapped, causing the people around them to stare at her as if she was insane. "I, unlike you, prefer to start my way at the botom and work upwards from there. It's called learning. Something you should try."

Naomi gave a huff and stalked towards the dorm. Quietly behind her she heard,

"She's got your number Jay."

"Shut up Sy."

_'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes_

_I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype_

_Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some_

_I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison_

_Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!!  
Oh...I've had it up to here!

* * *

_

OKAY!!! Thank you!! still a little stuupid but hey..i'm working on it. Reveiws greatly accepted. R/r Mea

Preveiw:

She whipped around nearly slaping him on the spot.

"Why do you not like Jaden?" syrus asked her, heis wide eyes reminding her a little of Mellissa. She didn't like it.

"I hate all men."

"Hey Naomi?"

She peered at him closely, "Yeah Jaden?"

"I'm sorry."


	3. Realization

* * *

(hey yall your favorite empathic angel here!!! once again here to bring you the story of the misdeeds of my mind!!) 

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own YGO GX...nor do I own just a girl by the loverly Gwen stefani.

Warning: Same as the first...this time... it's sugar and comedy central you shouldnt let me at.

* * *

Naomi attended class as normally as she could take for about a week before she realized something. All of the students, no matter ther personality, treated each other like crap. Instead of one school, wholesome and welcoming, she saw a war, gruesome and spite fueled. She didn't like it...and she disliked further when she found Jaden was the only exception to the rule. He had friends all over the place.

Not that she really cared. The ass could have as many friends as he damn well pleased... the thing that ticked her off was the fact that he was taking her teachings!!! Her life lessons! Everything about her... right down to her haircut. Short and just framing the face. She disliked it. And she saw him cringe every time she let out a wave of her anger. Shockingly, it felt good and she had trouble acting as surprised as the rest of class when he'd go into a faint spell.

"He soo deserves it," she muttered, walking down the hall one day. He was taking all of the fun out of her job. All the fun out of her, er, life.

She wasn't paying much attention and barely noticed the timid aura behind her. When she did feel a presance, femine instinct took over and she spun around to slap him on the spot...only to find her stalker was a foot shorter than her, with teal hair and cyran eyes...

"Oh..hey umm...Syrus is it?" Naomi smiled with false brightness. She didn't like this kid... he was to close to the jerk. But... he reminded her a little too much of Mellissa Sissa.

Syrus, oblivious to her false nature smiled a little nervously and gestured down the hall. "Uhh... can I walk you back to the dorm? That is if you don't m,ind it of course!!"

Naomi blinked in surprise. He was tooo much like Mellie. From his demeanor, right down to his hieght. She bit back a desersive snort. "Sure Syrus!" she said once more falsifying brightness. "I don't mind." She said shortening her steps so they could walk side by side. Distantly she felt Jaden stiffen.

Syrus fell into step next to her and they fell into silence broken only by the echos of footsteps on the tile. Naomi reached a hand behind her head and brushed her fingers along the nape of her neck. It had been hurting recently and she didn't like it all. _'Probably all of these little wories.' _she thought absently. It was a little while before she saw Syrus staring at her.

"What is it Syrus?"

The boy seemed to be taken aback. He stumbled visibly and stuttered out a response.

"P-please c-ccall me Sy...everyone does.."

Naomi giggled and stopped abruptly. He wasn't one of her friends. She shouldn't find him funny.

"Alright then, Sy, what is it you want to ask me?" Naomi repeated and tucked a lock of short blood red hair behind her ear.

Syrus blanched visibly. "I uh wanted to know...w-ewh-ehy d-do--"

Naomi lost pataince. "Spit it out!" She snapped at him, her soft sea-foam eyes going hard and stromy. She clenched her fist and prepared for a startled and hurt aura. She wasn't dissapointed.

"I'm sorry!!!!" He cried and bowed his head. Naoni took reluctant pity on him and tilted his head to look at her.

"Sorry Sy." she apologized, her green eyes actually softening and her whole apearence more nurturing. A smile actually genuine slid across her face. "My friend Chrissy often tell me that I have a thick head and no patiance. It's not you honestly."

**_Liar!_**

_'Up yours consciance.'_

"Umm...okay.." Syrus simpered and straightened. Naomi dropped her hand and waited for his question. "Naomi...Why do you not like Jaden?" Syrus asked her his wide eyes reminding her a little of Mellissa once more. She didn't like it.

"I don't hate Jaden." She said curtly and resumed her walk a little faster this time.

**_Liar!!!_**

"Thats not true." Syrus mumbled and Naomi's blood froze.

"What???"

"It's in the way you look at him." He said with a nervous shrug. "You can't stand him. It shows on your face. He revolts you and it looks like when your near him all you want to do is vomit."

"You've been watching me?"

Syrus hung his head. "He told me that he knew you... amoung other things," Naomi raised an eyebrow at this but let him continue. "I thought you'd take my place as his friend. I mean come on... you're talented and I'm..." he shrugged apparently cought up in a monolouge. "But after the first week... it seemed you wanted nothing to do with Jay and ignored his existance."

Naomi sighed and crosed her arms across her chest and stared across the hallway to the window. It was sunny out and contradicted her sudden mood. She thought of opening it to delay her answer but then decided to let the truth come out anyway. Get it over with you know?

"I hate all men." she stated simply.

Syrus's eyes widened and Naomi swept down the hallway. She didn't like him. Not at all. No, the fact he reminded her of Mel, only made her angry.

So why was she actually feeling hurt at his shock and hurt himself? As if he was her...no...

Naomi placed a hand over her chest... but it was too late. She felt the warm burning, followed by the tearing pain that proved that Syrus was now her sadness.

"Dammit. Jaden'll know and tell him all about it." Naomi frowned at her own stupidity. Things at this school could never get any worse.

* * *

Heyy heyy you you...I'm tired...v.v.. um anyway... hope you enjoyed... flames acepted...oh and i forgot to mention... Characters may be a little OOC... :p R/r

-Mea

Preveiw:

She whipped out her card and stared in fustration at the mocking boy before her. Oh how she hated him.

"Hey Naomi?"

She peered at him closely, "Yeah Jaden?"

"I'm sorry."


	4. Stop, Drama time

* * *

(hey yall your favorite empathic angel here!!! once again here to bring you the story of the misdeeds of my mind!!) 

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever own YGO GX...

Warning: Same as the first...this time... it's sugar and comedy central you shouldnt let me at. And Characters ARE OOC. Verry ooc.

* * *

Naomi hated to sleep...sleeping meant dreaming...dreaming meant memories...memories meant seeing sweat slicked skin, hot,hot air, salty smells,a smooth...AH no! She wouldn't remember that, she couldn't. She hated him. She was the one and only Naomi! The man hater. The absolute...young woman who gave her heart away with no regrets...except for that ONE time, but other than that she was perfectly and absolutly not in love. Falling in love meant pain and suffering...something she never wanted to go through again... 

She lay sprawled out on the roof of the dorm. Her eyes closed and her mind wandering. The sun felt cold. It always did. She never knew warmth unless it was one of them...or that one time with her desir------NO!! She wasn't going back down that damn path! Never, never again.

All too late she felt the aura of a bruntte pest, and she grumbled as he sat down next to her on her solitude of the roof.

"Hey Nao." Jaden said after a looong pause.

Naomi made a small popping noise with her teeth, her seafoam green eyes still tightly shut. He grunted at her and shifted his position so that he was reclining next to her, his hand holding his head.

"You chose Sy..."

"So?" she asked rudely. She faced him her eyes flashing dangerously. "Jaden...Why do you continuously come to me everynight? None of the others do it. So why the hell do you?"

Jaden stared at her. The blank look on his face telling her he didn't really know himself. Naomi felt her patiance wearing thin. But he kept staring at her...pools of liquid chocolate melting and streaming through the seafoam that she based her life on. Her heart sped up. It was exactly like the last time. The first time. The only time. She closed her eyes to save her soul from swimming in twin pools of Godvia chocolate (a/n: that stuff is the best!). She didn't want to even think about it...didn't want to be breathing the same air as him. But she knew...deep down...

**_You want him in the worst worst way!!!!_**

_'Shove it conscance.'_

Suddenly his breath was on her forehead, and her eyes sprang open. He was so close...his intoxicating scent... His molten eyes. His arm snaked around her waist and drew her against him.

"He's been wondering why he's been feeling these burning sensations when ever you enter the room." Jadne said, his face nuzzling her hair. "He wants to know why he can feel when you're sad. He wants to know why...no..what, is goign on to him." His lips were just a feather light touch on the top of her head, though she still felt it. She wanted to pull away. Wanted to say no...but she couldn't. "I feel bad." he continued, this time twining those finger of his through her hair. "Cause he can sense it in me... and it isn't my place to tell him."

Naomi sighed and sat up, disentangling herself from his embrace. She pulled herself to her feet and stard down at him and his shocked shitless expression. She couldn't help it... she wanted him...wanted his innosence. He knew it too. He could feel it radiating off of her. He smiled and stood up, never once breaking from her eyes. He cupped her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"Now, who comes back to who, princess?" he murmered mockingly and leaned down, his eyes smoldering.

Naomi smirked and stepped back, skipping down the roof in that one moment. His eyes widened in panic and she heard several shouts from the crowd she knew had gathered to watch the small scene on the roof. She fell back wards off the roof laughing and the shouts grew more persistant now. she was falling head first and everyone was screaming at this point. four feet from the ground she held her hands above her head and her palms flat. At just the right moment too. Her palms touched the earth and she pushed it back with a quick flick of her wrists. She stood upright and looked up at the figure in red on the roof. She grinned mischeiviously and cupped both hands to her mouth.

"Who indeed Mockingbird! Who indeed?"S he laughed hysterically at the faces around her, filled with shock, curiosity and wonder.

* * *

It was later at night. She felt Syrus approaching her. Naomi grinned. "Ya can't hide from me Sy." She called out crossing her arms over her tank top she normally wore, that should've gone under her bazer...and technicaklly it was...seeing as her blazer was tied in a careless manor around her wiast. 

The boy sighed and stepped out of the shadows. He seemedperplexed and nervous. Naomi smiled and made room for him on the rock she was perched on. He hesitated for a fraction of a second, then carefully clmbered up next to her. In a companionable silence they watched each star in the night sky. Albeit it was a little awkward with him sitting so stiffly, but then he relax substantally.

"Naomi?"

"Jaden told me you were curious Sy." Naomi smiled gently. Her fingers twined with his and gripped gently. He seemed startled but squeezed back. "You're apart of me now. Most of what I feel you'll feel. And vice versa, though for some odd reason Sy...I feel whats happening to you worse than it happens or worse than what happens to me."

He stared at her blankly, his blue eyes widening. "That made no sense."

She laughed softly. "I'll explain more about it one day, maybe." she turned to him and grinned. "Ofcourse there are a few things that I must tell you now. Reach into your shirt and pull out the small chain around your neck." He was very confused but obeyed her. Sure enough as she sat there there was a small glowing rock, pink energy surrounding it, in the shape of a tear. He sat there shocked.

"H-how did you...?" he trailed off his eyes glued to the small gem in front of him. It pulsated and shifted in his hand. Naomi felt that he wanted to drop it. He didn't, but that was merely due for a want of an explaination.

She smiled again and cupped her hands under his. "Sy, this is a fragment of my heart. If you get hurt, this is how I know you. It'll tell me everything about you. I've got like...ten of these now. Each one assigned to a different unique person." She frowned for a moment. "You and Jaden are the only males." **(a/n: any Tr members that read this and have read my smiles series know this right here is a lie!!!! but bear with me please.) **"It was mostly females before."

"I'm...the host to a peice of your heart????" The boy next to her seemed both amazed and enthralled at the prospect. "Only me and Jay? Is that because your a man hater?"

Naomi smiled.

_'That little shit! He's already using it to descriobe me!'_

"Ay!! Don't call me a little shit!"

At this Naomi laughed. "I feel I've made a mistake...you seem to know to much about it already. You are one of the most advanced on of them." She smiled fondly. Mellissa was the first.

"So...what now angel?"

"Ummm..never say my full name in front of company out of the circle...it'll kill me." She started thinking of the rules that they had to live by in order to get by. "I probably wouldn't answer to Ariel anyway."

They both laughed and she flung her arms around him in a friendly hug. He laughed some more sounding distinctly like Melissa, and thats when she felt it. So did Sy.They both looked up to see a very shocked and hurt Jaden Yuki walk into the clearing.

"So Nao..this is your choice huh?" He gestured wildly to his best friend. "You choose your sadness over your own desire?"

Syrus blinked and Naomi paled, her hair now a bad contrast to her skin.

"Jaden, no it's not like that!"

"Then explain to me! Whats it like??" He roared. He was furious and it lolled in her stomach and made it ache. She doubled over and still he kept himself angry. "It looks like you want to feel upset than you want me. Like you want to be sad. Well let me tell you what bitch, I don't desire you."

That nearly broke her and she stared up at him confused. Syrus, it was all to apparent on his face this was a first for him, begged his friend to calm down,

"Please Jay..it's not what you think!"

"Fuck that! I love her! I love her and this is how she treats me!"

Naomi was on the ground when she heard the declaration. Good thing too. The boys were so wrapped up in a onesided argument that no one realized she had started to sob into the ground. She couldn't love him back, couldn't her love rested with a dead kid. It was all she had left of love and it rested with Josina Rivera. He deserved better than her. So much better.

She heard her name and looked up into blazing choclate orbs. Jaden had hauled her to her feet and was shaking her roughly. "Prove it! Prove he's only a friend! Duel him! Duel him and win! Show no remorse!!!"

Naomi stood in shock. Had she heard the frantic boy in front of her corectly? He wanted her to go all out on one of her own? Thats something she refused to do even against him. But..it was the only way to calm her desire down. She huig her head and stared at the fustrated boy.

"Very well."

* * *

Heyyy yalll!!!! I';ve decided something that isn't really gonna happen no matter what i say... if i dont get like 4 more reviws i am gonna discontinue the story...then you'll never see my plot twist!! Bwahahaha!! Hey Beccs!! get over here and tell em off for me huh? 

Becca: I'm freaking sleeping

anyway r/r/r

read reveiw relax.

-Mea


	5. Breaking my heart

To anyone who's still folowing this be sure to thank Lich for making me get off my duff and write this next chapter...ofcourse it would be equally as nice if i had heard from him myself...sorry Lich. No duel yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own yadda yadda yadda on with my mental twisties.

WARNING: CITRUS...Mild ofcourse..I'm saving up for the big one.

* * *

Naomi's POV:

Syrus sat on the edge of my bed. he looked at me with confused eyes as I flung my stuff into my bag. He didn't seem to understand that no, I wasn't ever coming back. I'd miss my sorrow, considering it got me through some stuff, but I'd never ever dream of fighting one of them.

"Why not?"

Little shit. Sensing my thoughts.

"Ay!"

I sighed. He and those big creulean eyes. I'm a sucker...and I have poor grammar. huh, maybe I needed to go back to that journaling school?

"Syrus you really want to know my history with Jaden?" His body stiff and attentive told me he did. I sighed. "It was long ago," I started.

* * *

I walked down the halls of the school a little confused as to the latest 'in' trend. Me being clueless ditzy red-headed me (a/n: I'M NOT A STEROTYPIST...Naomi's just a regular ditz when she wants to be.) I couldn't quite comprehend the color of unity. Said color was black. I'm never one with the uniform look. Unity yes, uniform? Gag me. Anyway I'm straying offtopic. 

The uniform was black. Simple, conservative, depressing. All the things that just weren't my style. You see when Naomi Parker makes an entrtance at a school...I sure as hell make sure every notices I'm different. I think that's what caught him. The one with the deep chocolate eyes that would shame Godvia chocolate. They were breath taking. The hair, oh, I used to love to tug on the silken tresses, they'd been so long back then. His face; hah! It was still maturing into a teens body. But it was still a very lovely face. Just by looking at him (and trust me, I did plenty of that; along with countless other girls) anyone who knew health and fitness could tell he ran. Big give away at the track meets. But what really was indescribeable was his attitude. Cocky and arrogent.

Again I'm getting off the topic.

He came up to me one day obviously intrigued. His voice was the same as it is now. Spine tingly. If thats even a phrase. Well anyway, he saw my overly blatant distaste in the male species, and asked me if I was infact a lesbian. I took offense to the sickened tone he used on me. Saying that one; it was alright to like the same sex. (a/n for Shade; it is hun. Love is Love.) And two; Nah I'm not a lesbian. And fianally; I roll both ways. (a/n; again. Love is love) He seemed shocked at my brutal honesty and the open verbal bashing. Hah. Idiot.

He hung around me a lot. A lot a lot, and I found myself with that curious female ache. And it only occurred around him. I tried to ignore it. Goodness knows I tried. But after awhile, hours after he left my dorm room (we had weekly tutoring sessions! Hello! He's a ditz if you didn't notice!) I found it increasing to a point where my hand and fingers automatically found themselves occupied. It was embarrassing but I wouldn't ever let myself give in to the boy's charm and desire.

Or so I'd thought.

During one of my hand sessions he came in. It seems he'd forgotten something. I didn't hear him come in. I was busy in my euphoria. Anyway the next time I looked up, sedated by my hand, he was leaning against the doorway, shocked, amused, and oddly enough aroused. I was half-naked. I'd never been bothered by it. Nudity was something I was confident in. Having my hand covered in my fluids, lying provacatively in bed,flushed, and pretty sure I'd screeched his name, now THAT was embarrassing.

His dark Godvia eyes loomed over me as he slowly undid his uniform. "Ya know Princess, I could've helped you with that." He said it so smoothly so confidently that it both aroused me and confused me. He kissed me and needless to say I gave in and we made love.

That was when it got confusing.

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You were always crazy like that  
_

He camer in as if he belonged there. Every damn day. And just like every day I didn't stop him.

Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees

It was as if I couldn't do anything. The first time we had been together he had ultimately stolen my desire from me. But why did we continue with this? We knew it would never lead to anything.

Well excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself

These foolish games are tearing me  
you're tearing me you're tearing me apart  
and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
You're breaking my heart

When he mentioned going away to Duel Academy I listened polietly. I knew what he was getting at, he wanted me to go with him. But Naomi Parker knew that she shouldn't ever go anywhere without consulting Madera. This I did, and he told me it was not yet the time. Jaden Yuki threw a fit.

* * *

"And we haven't talked till this year." I fineshed lamely. He nodded. I could feel the tears. sliding down my face and he politely left. 

"Well excuse me guess I've Misteken you for someone else. Somebody who gave a damn. Someone morelike myself." I cried out my favorite parts of the song as soon as the door shut. I'd have to face him sooner or later.

* * *

ALRIGHT I couldn't help the fact that I'm fucking sad as hell right now. and that the man I love isn't talking to me! I'm sorry Naomi you had to suffer.

NP: Hun go cal Steph

Mea: no...its like 9 and she probably is with Max.

NP: ...You really love him huh?

Me: ...Yeah...i do. just like in this story you're

END SPOILER


	6. Who?

Mea's back bitch! laugghs at Becca's and Haley's and Lich's Faces.

Me: I'm fine I swear

Lich: Write the story please

Becca: OMG!! MOMY"S GONE MAD!

Haley: Look there getting away!!!!!! CATCH EM ALL! CATCH EM ALLLL!!!!

Discalaimer: I don't own the YGO GX Series. Let me dream DAMMIT!

WARNING WARNING!!!!: CHARACTERS ARE OCC!!! DEAL!!! SEXUAL THEMES!!!!! DONT LIKE??DONT READ!!!

* * *

Mellisa ran. Something was chasing her. No, make that someone. Some one with eyes that gleamed out at her. He  
had Lora's and Chrissy's heart peices. Attitude and knowledge. Two of the four most potent of Naomi's emotions. Mellisa herself held the sanity...but when Josina died, love went back to Naomi. Thank goodness for that too. 

A cruel laugh reached her ears.

"Come little Sanity. All I need is the shard around your pretty little neck!"

Mellisa could have cried. She wanted too. The images of Lora and Chrissy's lifeless bodies entered her mind. Unbidden, they flowed and melded making her more terrified thanbefore. She was sixteen! She wasn't going to end up that way. She couldn't--------

She tripped. Stars burst in front of her eyes. A man stood over her. He grinned insanely.

"Who are you?"

He smiled. "That doesn't concern you." (A/N: Thank you Lich for lending me your character. Love you babe!) He  
stepped into the light and Mellisa made out a tall spikey brown haired male with red eyes. But the rest of his face was covered in a mask. An intrigueing Red mask with golden flames around the jagged edges. A uniform cape of dark black with white clouds patterning it gave way to white pants and a white black flamed undershirt. A small incomplete necklace hung from his neck, Mellisa noticed the heart shards for Chrissy, Lora, Kala, Miranda, Ashley, and Jakiee "Now about  
that shard of yours..." He grinned again and reached for her throat. "I need that."

"Why?" Mellisa whispered.

"Hmph, complete control of the Forever Earth Angel." His fingers tightened around the Sanity peice.

"But- why?" Mellisa was stalling for time.

He smiled at her tactics. "I can tell you. You're life force will drain soon any way." He paused for an added effect; "I  
want to control the world, because humanity doesn't treat it right. But in order to do that I need someone as evil as me. It's simply easier to manipulate a clutzy little angel with enough power on her own."

A single yank and the thin chain broke. Mellisa's eyes widened, before the liquid blue faded into a misty gray and her body went limp. A shard holder you see...

* * *

NP: bonks Mea over the head. idiot! Thats Madera's job! 

Mea: oh right!

* * *

Sidney straightened up. He was grinning from ear to ear in his Obelisk blue uniform. Stage one had been perfected. And two now that he thought on it. All that remained was to enter the life of the red headed Earth Angel. And reach her he would. Hadn't his mother told him that he could've charmed the legs of a table? He chuckled and his red eyes shone. He strode down the corridor and saw a group of three girls standing there. Two, a red head who was certainly not Naomi, and a brunette, stared at him longingly. He acknowledged them with a cheeky wave of his hand and a beautiful grin. The two swooned. That's when he felt it... a burning. The Eight shards combined felt like a fire against the confines of his clothes. It was calling to him. 

A girl stapped out of a room. Her eyes looked sad and weary. Her firey red hair hung about her face hiding her beautiful green eyes he presumed. She looked up confused and turned to him slowly. Heh. This was too easy.

As he reached for her the sound of footsteps echoed through the hall. A boy with cyran hair bounded up to the girl.

"Naomi!" he screeched. "I thought you'd actually gone and left! That would have been well...not good."

Sidney frowned. Maybe this would be a little harder than he thought.

* * *

Thankful for the distraction that Syrus had instilled Naomi smiled down at her sadness.

"Hey Sy... Actually I was going to just distance myself from Jaden and admittedly you until Jay had the chance to cool down."

Syrus snorted rudely. "Good luck. I've never seen Jaden so mad."

Naomi sighed and tilted her head.

**_Poor Mockingbird, you've really clipped him this time huh Naomi?_**

'Shut up.' She didn't need the guilt. Not when she had more pressing mattersa such as the mysterious neat brunette in front of her thaat somehow held her heart shards.

* * *

Mea: cliffies., cant live with em cant live witout them

R/R/R

Mea.

(thanks to becca who kept me up...Haley who chucked things at me and my beloved Lich for the use of his character.)


	7. Drunken Night leads to Sober Talks?

Sorry it took so long to update (or am I?). Currently I'm working and will be able to post less and less. Specifically on weekends. Ah well. Those of you who're still with me, thank Lich for making me write another chapter. Without his challange of my writing skills this would've never come out. True it's not my best work but 'evs.

Warning: Story contains sexual themes and loads of swearing. Not for people like me who point and laugh at stuff like 69...no like? no read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for Naomi and teh plot. Sydney belongs to Lich. Yugioh!GX belongs to its creators and copywrite sharers...no sue please

* * *

Her laugh echoed through her dorm room and Syrus laughed along with her

Her laugh echoed through her dorm room and Syrus laughed along with her. True she had been pissed that he dragged Jaden along with him but Sy's stories more than made up for it.

"Th-that's not the half of it!" Syrus said sipping more root-beer from Naomi's secret stash. "He went around calling himself the 'supreme king'!"

A stream of soda shot from Naomi's mouth. "Supreme what?" she giggled and eyed her

desire drunkenly.

"King….And I wasn't myself." Jaden fired back.

"No shit?"

"Shut up Ariel."

Mid sip Naomi looked over at him a little more seriously. She glared and sending a mental apology to Syrus she poured anger into her well being. Jaden lurched from his perch on her desk, and Syrus, already braced for the attack, grabbed at his stomach. Naomi, ignoring the glare that was being sent her way, simply took another swig from the bottle of Root Beer and ale mix. Which was probably why they were all a little tipsy.

"…..I'm sorry. I….I forgot…."

"Mhm."

"Naomi, angel, please, don't fight with him tonight."

Wow. Who'd have guessed that a simply slip-of- tongue would've killed the happy mood. Naomi sighed and laid back on her bed. What a damnable day.

"Kay, Mockingbird. I'll forgive ya."

She felt his warmth seep through and tried not to let it affect her too much. "Thanks, princess."

"Ahem." Syrus coughed. "While everyone's the tiniest bit more sober I'd like to remind you of our current problem."

Two pairs of eyes looked over at him. One chocolate brown and the other sea-foam green. He had their attention. The new Obelisk, all three of them felt it. He had the heart-shards of several factors. He was missing three. Which was why they were all together, breaking rules, in Naomi's room; they were protecting each other from Sydney.

"Ya know it's rare that an enemy will put himself in the open." Jaden voiced. " I say we just go in and attack."

"No good. We don't even know what he attacks like." Naomi's nose wrinkled. "I think I know him from somewhere, I just can't remember."

"Nah, he's probably playing with your head Naomi."

* * *

The frustration in question lit a candle in his room and stared at the tapestry on the wall.

"Earth Angel, Princess Ariel Naomi Parker, I will make you mine." He touched a small gold band adorning his left ring finger. "I will make you see that you belong to me. We will be together once more and my framer will be punished with the rest of the world! We WILL rebuild this world once more. How we see fit." He lowered his piercing red gaze to his bare feet before gazing out the window in the direction of her dorm. "Just like how we always talked about. I know Ariel, I know." He whispered his eyes softening then going hard once more.

He swished his cape around his shoulders of his clothes and placed his mask on his face. He grinned menacingly. The two fools that stood in his way were with the Earth Angel tonight and therefore untouchable. He gripped the small shards around his neck and sent frustration to the girl. Feeling her intake of pain he laughed and strode out the dormitory in search of tonight's first victim to test his deck.

* * *

WOW! That was lame.

anyways

r/r/r

Mea


	8. Sanity returns?

Warning: Story contains sexual themes and loads of swearing. Not for people like me who point and laugh at stuff like 69...no like? no read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything save for Naomi and teh plot. Sydney belongs to Lich. Yugioh!GX belongs to its creators and copywrite sharers...no sue please

Madera looked at the small frail young lady whose black hair looked like the night Princess Ariel flew in herself. She was the very definition of a sane beautiful young lady. She was Melissa Serenity, and she was drained. Madera carefully lifted her in his arms. The gaurdian of the Forever Earth Angel knew what he was doing and the price he'd pay for it. But even though Princess Ariel Naomi Parker showed know sighns of insanity, he felt it. Every elemental being of him felt it. His dark eyes darkened even more and he gripped the frail girl in his arms.

Walking down the hall with Sanity in his arms he gently opened the door to reveal a great hall that normal housed thousands of tourists. It was stone and very few renovations had been done to keep it as Ariel Naomi had left it over 5oo years ago. Madera cast those thoughts aside and headed toward a seven pointed star in the middle of the hall.

'A point for each of the ancient nations.' Madera thought listlessly as he laid Melissa in the middle.

He lit several insence and candles before standing up and facing the first point. The fertile crescent. "Oh Fertile One Oh beginner of life! Your Angel hearkens!" He turned to the next. India. " Oh gentle India, your student aches." China. "Fruitful ever changing necessity, your love is confused." Egypt. "Oh powerful magic bringer your patience needs you know." Greece. "Lovely bountiful country, your Princess calls." And finally, "Rome. Your enemy falls to someone other than you."

"Seven Nations of old! Your servent begs for help. The sanity of your gaurdian calls for revival."

A flash of bright white light encompassed and coursed through Melissa. Madera channelled energy and a small gasp was heard. Then.

"NAOMII!! HEELLLP MEEE!!"

Madera gatherd the returned sanity holder in his arms. "Shhhh.. we'll go to her shortly. Sleep now while sanity and peace return..."

Melissa stared at him wildly for a minute then gently, gently, her eylids shut.

* * *

Two heads shot to the stars. One was livid. The other, mildly and pleasently surprised.

"I'm sane again." Naomi whispered to herself happily. She smiled and grabbed her desire's hand and her sadness's wrist. She yanked them out the door and into the cool night air. They laughed behind her though they weren't quite sure why. She let them go and twirled around happily.

"You're in good spirits my angel." a voice drawled and pain laced through Naomi.

"Sydney."

The red eyed man smiled. He calmly strode toward them. "How is it that your sanity was able to come back to you, my dear?" He asked stopping a good ten feet from them.

Jaden growled. Syrus glared. Naomi stood infront of them. "You want a fight?"

Sydney smiled behind his mask. "My lady, care to duel?" he asked preparing his duel disc.

Naomi smiled and brought out hers. "Alright boy. Bring it!"

well its short... not the long one id hope but next chapter is a duel i promise!!

r/r/r

Mea


	9. Finale

Naomi: Yay! She didn't outgrow or forget me!

Sydney: At least you don't go out like Callisto.

NP and Me: ...

NP: Wrong thing to say

Me:runs off crying

Naomi: uhhh...

Disclaimer: I own only Melissa, Madera, and Naomi and a few of her cards. Lich93 owns Sydney and most of his cards. I do not own GX as much as I'd like to claim.

Warning: This is rated for language and sexual references. Uncomfortable? Then don't read.

* * *

Naomi closed her eyes and grinned. This was it. It'd only been a few hours with out many of her main shard holders but she felt her heart shards being slowly contaiminated.

"Now, now Ariel. I want to see those beautiful green eyes when I take you away."

Naomi's eyes flew open and for what felt like an eternity, it was only ten seconds, seafoam green eyes glared at bright fire red.

_How can you see into my eyes  
__Like open doors?_

Melissa clutched at Madera's back, her blue eyes as wide as dinner plates with worry for her best friend. Madera's wings beat at the air around them. Her shard had been returned to her. And that meant Madera was in a shitload of trouble.

_Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb_

The duel began and as both teens drew their cards they knew it was either a win it or lose it all situation. Naomi glanced at her hand and, very very nearly, frowned. It wasn't her best but it'd definately get the job done. She formulated what she thought was a good plan, until she looked back up at Sydney. He was grinning broadly. She glared at him. He had a better hand and knew it. Damn him.

"You know, in poker it's a bad idea to show emotion." Sydney grinned. "It gives away your hand."

"You know I **could** say the same for you. But we're not playing poker now are we?" Naomi shot back coldly.

His red eyes slashed and he growled out, "Enough."

_With out a soul_

Madera landed gracefully just yards away from the duel. Melissa slid off his back silently and watched her savior start a duel that deep down Melissa knew she could never win. The wind whipped her hair back and she started forward but stopped dead. She recognized tose bright red eyes adn that unruly sandy brown hair. she recognized that outfit. She recognized that stance. It was Him. The one who sucked out her soul with a simple tug of her necklace. She shivered and Madera placed a loving sotthing hand on her shoulder.

_My spirit's sleeping some where cold_

"Age before beauty," Sydney offered smugly.

"Then when do you go?" Naomi shot back animatedly. Ah, her sanity was coming back. She couldn't say much about the rest of her beloveds. She drew her first card and smiled a little releived.

"I set a monster in defense and a couple of facedown cards. That does it for me."

"Thats all?" Sydney grinned again. "My, my. How-- easy."

_Until you find it there and lead_

Sydney smiled as he drew a card. Ah, this was going to be much to easy."I'll set a card in defense and play Polymerization! I'll fuse Junk Sludge and Sludge Dragon to Summon Junk Dragon!"

A large dragon with pieces of machinery attached to his sickly green scales and sludge coming from it's mouth appeared in a roar of freedom.

2800/2600

It's eyes roved to Naomi and it bared its teeth. One of it's eyes was cybernetic and Sydney grinned as he saw Naomi flinch.

_It_

Two pairs of eyes fluttered shut at the same time. The owners' of those eyes comuned silently using their secret language.

_Back_

Blue and seafoam green eyes snapped open in a furious decision.

_Home_

"Junk Dragon! Attack Her facedown monster!"

With a mighty roar the dragon did just that. But instead of fretting Naomi just grinned. Her monster was flipped face up and Shadowed Angel Nakori was destroyed with a grin to match Naomi's. Sydney growled low. Naomi smiled wider but then frowned. Something was really wrong with him. She felt his pain; it tore at her.

"Did I forget to mention that when my Junk Dragon destroys a monster you loose 500 life points?"

Sure enough a pain that had nothing to do with her shards ripped through her as 500 points werre lost. A small price Naomi mused as she straightened.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
_

/Melissa./  
/I'm here./  
/What is his motive? Why does he want me?/  
/...He wants you to take over the Earth cause he beleives that people don't treat it right./  
/Ugh..with this sludge deck? I'm not seeing it./  
/You're easy to control..and Nao?/  
/Mm?/  
/He lusts for you./

Naomi drew her card. Staring at it for a milisecond she smiled.

"Got something good Highness Ariel?"

"You bet your ass."

"Now why would I do that?"

Naomi smirked and twirled the card between her fingers.

"I play Keyboard Mistress!"

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
__You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
_

A young woman with black hair surrounded by computer tech appeared.

2000/1200

She tossed her head back and grinned. Her fingers were poised on two keyboards as if she knew exactly what was coming next.

Naomi grinned. "When Keyboard Mistress is out, if I put Shadowed Angel Nakori out of play then I get to summon Bright Angel Kaorin."

Keyboard Mistress made a big show of typing up commands as Naomi placed her Shadowed Angel out of play. There was a flash of bright white light and a girl who looked shockingly Naomi appeaered. The difference was she was wearing white.

3000/2400

_wake me up)  
wake me up inside  
(i can't wake up)  
wake me up inside  
(save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(i can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

Sydney scowled behind his mask. The angel princess did have a few tricks then. Well, he had felt a small ting of sympathy when she looked him full on. As if she was trying to decipher him. Heh. That could work to his advantage. He sighed. Slowly very slowly he opend his mind to her probing.

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

Shots of Sydney's childhood flooded Naomi's mind and she gasped. A small but happy little boy that clung to his mother filled her mind. He was poor and lived in a shack without a father, but he and his mother seemed happy with only each other. Then the images switched when a factory was built next to Sydney and his mother's shack. The health declined drastically and his mother died, leaving Sydney alone and bitter.

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead_

Sydney stretched out his hand and gave Naomi a pained look. "Now you know Ariel. Now you know why I need you."

"Ughk." the sound came from Jaden who was glaring at Sydney with a very poisonous look. "Princess, you can't honestly beleive his bull? Can you?" She looked away from him, her green eyes soft. " Naomi? Naomi!"

"If I go with you, and I take all my shards and powers back will you leave all that I love in peace? Please?"

Sydney nodded slowly hardly beleiveing his ears. He unclasped the chain from his neck and held it out to her. She gave the Sadness and Desire holders' a sad and tired glance before switching her gaze to a few yards away. She held out her hand and this time when the shards were taken from their gaurdians they kept living. Sydney marveled at this. Was he finally going to get his wish? It certainly seemed that way.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_

Naomi released her beloved friends. This way all of them was able to wake and keep their lives. Finally, when they all were released, she shifted her attention on Sydney. She walked slowly and carefully up to him. She took her shards and the duel faded. She placed the shards back inside her body and her heart beat once more. She reveled in the feeling of it for a few seconds.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

Melissa lurched forward. "No!" Her tearful gaze no longer hurt physically, just mentally. "Naomi!! You promised to protect me!! You promised!"

"I am protecting you my dear." Naomi brought her body paralell to Sydney's. She transformed. A beautiful angel with a golden dress hung loosely from her body and to white feathery wings protruded from her back. She gripped Sydney's shoulder gently. "You know Jaden, I used to think I was in love with you. Syrus. I'm sorry." Then without so much as a backward glance she lifted her and Sydney off the ground and into the air.

_I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

Far off in a similar castle to Naomi's home base for her shards Sydney smiled as he traced his hand down the side of Naomi's neck. Finally. He'd get hisrevenge on the human race. Finally he could rase a new race to respect the world they live in. He kissed Naomi's hair.

"Ariel."

"Your promise." she reminded him softly.

He nodded. Naturally he didn't want too much interbreeding. He supposed they could survive... For now.

He smiled again and tilted Naomi's head up. He kissed her long hard and wet. AS she slowly opened and warmed to him he grinned internally.

Yes, yes he would get his ultimate world. A utopia.

Mea: 0.0

NP: I-I don't beleiv it...It's done...

Sydney.: Finally

JAden: What? It ends like that?

Mea: I...need to write a sequel..

NPgrinning: P-p-p-pressure

Mea: shut up.

anyway hoep you enjoyed. i tried to make it go out with a bang. like sha boom but idk.

r/r/r


End file.
